The Under Appreciation of Bill the Pony
by Ezzara Santo'Caballero
Summary: A history of this beloved character comes to surface, but how many really care? Please R/R!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, Bill the pony, or any member of the Fellowship or any inhabitant of Middle-Earth. They are all property of J. R. R. Tolkien, and I thank him. Enjoy!  
  
The Under Appreciation of Bill the Pony Prologue  
  
Many people have a favorite Fellowship member. Some of my friend favor Frodo, others, Merry, and more still Legolas. Even my mother cannot help squealing at Aragorn. Personally, my favorite is the friendly, loyal, unappreciated pony, Bill.  
  
Bill became the best of friends with Samwise Gamgee, a gardener in the Shire. They were nearly inseparable, until the shadow of the Mines of Moria tore them apart.  
  
Bill the Pony is such a wonderful character because he possesses exquisite qualities that many times fail in the races of Middle-Earth.  
  
After much hunting in the best sources, (my imagination, my mind, and my writing hand) I managed to find a history of this flawless character and how he came to be the tenth of nine.  
  
Sound interesting? Please R/R so I know to write more! 


	2. A new friend

*Looks again* Nope, still don't own any of these characters, places, or things. Enjoy and don't forget to review!  
  
Bill was born to a black stallion and a white mare. Both were horses of the Steward of Gondor's Sons, Boromir and Faramir. Boromir was the first person ever to meet Bill. He would take care of him, brush him and feed him. Bill was his own little secret because if Theoden King found out that this foal's growth was stunted he would set him loose into the wild. Sure enough, Faramir burst in of his bother in the stables one day and found the foal in the back stall. He immediately ran to his father and gave away his brother's secret.  
  
Boromir was furious with Faramir. He could not believe that his own brother would take away something that was his. Boromir only had until his father came to the stables to say good-bye.  
  
Bill ran free for many days wandering aimlessly, eating grass and wild flowers. Until one day he came upon a mysterious forest, with tall trees that seems to extend for the heavens. Bill stopped at a nearby stream to drink and when he was finished, he looked up. Lo and behold, in front of him was the fairest being he had ever seen. This creature was smaller than the Humans that he had known, though not by much. He had long flowing blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Small, pointy ears stuck out from underneath his golden locks. He could have been no older than 15.  
  
"Do not let me disturb you, please. I am here, like you, on refuge. Though I know not from what you run. You are not a citizen of these woods, our people would have known of you." At this Bill neighed and bobbed his head up and down as to agree. The elf laughed, "I see. I flee from only one. My father whom wishes I was exactly like him. He wishes me to be perfect, like him. But no one is perfect even us Wood Elves!" Bill at this point put on a confused look to which the elf replied, "Of course, you do not know. I am the prince of the Elves of the Forest of Mirkwood in which you now stand. But of course, you probably don't understand a word I am saying, do you?" As he finished, the Elven prince began to turn to leave when he felt a push on his right elbow.  
  
The pony wanted to hear more.  
  
  
  
You like? More is soon to come! 


	3. A Fond Farewell

( I still don't own anything! Honest! Thank you to those who have reviewed my story so far. I'll keep it going as long as Bill is still loved (  
  
Chapter 2 - A Fond Farewell  
  
Legolas, as the prince was called, told Bill of his life story. All 1732 years of it. He was Always in his fathers shadow, even though he had an older brother and he would never take control of the Mirkwood throne, Legolas felt a lot of pressure.  
  
The prince disappeared into his city briefly and emerged holding a blanket, saddlebags, and an immense satchel of horse feed. He draped the blanket over the back of the grateful pony and then put the saddlebags over that. The satchel of feed was put inside one of the pouches and the other side felt comparatively lighter to Bill. Though when he walked he could tell there was something in it by the scratching sound that he heard within.  
  
"Take care now, mellon. I don't suppose it's likely I'll see you again." He held Bill in one last embrace and with that, the pony trotted off into the setting sun. 


	4. An Odd Coincidence

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Not Bill, not any of the locations mentioned, not even the trees! Heh, enjoy, Please R/R!!  
  
Many nomadic days passed for Bill. He would occasionally turn his auburn head enough to enjoy some feed out of his surprisingly light pack that Legolas had given him. He passed many travelers on the road, men, elves, orcs, as well as others. He even saw a heard of Oliphaunts traveling together.  
  
After many weeks of traveling, Bill's legs were tiring and he needed to find a place to rest and replenish his strength. He came upon a river surrounded by a myriad of fruit trees with a small cave nearby. As He moved toward the cave, his eye caught sight of a glimmer in the deep forest beyond. As he approached to investigate, Bill realized it was another Elf city, much more fair and wonderful than the first. He was greeted at the gates and housed in a stable with a small stream running though the center.  
  
Night fell and a small boy entered, but he was no elf, and to Bill, undoubtedly around age 12. When the boy saw the pony his heart melted and he threw his arms around Bill's neck. The boy introduced himself as Elessar, son of Elrond of Rivendell. But he didn't much like the title. He wanted to roam free, living off the land and helping others find their way across the world. Elessar reached into Bill's saddlebags and pulled a piece of parchment from the bottom and read the message quietly to himself, "You come to me from Legolas!?!?!?" At once he realized his error and slapped his hands over his mouth as the guards burst in shouting, "Your fathers been looking for you and your sister Undomiel has feared for your life!!" A groan was heard from Elessar and then, once again Bill realized.  
  
He was all alone  
  
  
  
I apologize for the short chapters, but I'm not a very wordy person and I know I need to work on that. 


End file.
